Ice Cream, Tears and Misunderstandings
by Daisuke Glomper AKA Keewin
Summary: Daisuke finally realizes how Hikari's toyed with him... It's a Daikeru ^^; (Yaoi content and some swearing) My second fic on FF.net, please read and reveiw!


**_A/N_****: Hey everyone! I've finally written another fic ^^; It's a Daikeru! *Stands there for a few moments silently, before taking a bat and beating on the computer* I HATE THIS FIC I HATE THIS FIC I HATE THIS FIC!! Oooh, I'm so annoyed with it. -_-; I want to just squish it like a bug, but a friend of mine told me to post it *shrugs* Maybe you guys will like it, I doubt it, but oh well. Anyways here's my second attempt at a fic, and also my first yaoi fic…(And my first fic isn't even done yet… _) Oh well. Read it (and review, come on! Please review!!! … Okay I'll shutup now…)**

**BTW Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru are all 15 in this fic…**

**_ _**

**_Disclaimer_****: Oh COME ON! Why do I even need to put this?**

**Daisuke: Because you don't own us…**

**Keewin's eyes go wide: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T OWN YOU! *Grabs Daisuke* I OWN DAISUKE!! *Sees the lawyers and other people coming at her* EEP! *Runs away with Daisuke* I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!! I OWN DAISUKE!! MUAH HA HA!**

**Daisuke: She doesn't really, but we like to let her pretend she does…**

**Keewin: ;_; Pretend?**

**Daisuke *sweatdrops* Uh… no…**

**Keewin: ^____^ Okies *skips off***

Daisuke's P.O.V. (His thoughts are in italics)

_Perfect…She's so… Perfect…_

I laid back in the grass, letting the cool blades of green tickle the back of my neck. I knew that I should be doing other things right now, but I had other stuff on my mind…

_She's perfect… and in her eyes, he's perfect… no wonder she loves Takeru and not you…_

I wouldn't admit it if they paid me, and I tried my best to not let it show, but I was jealous of Takeru… Very jealous… 

He had it all… Because he had Hikari… Some people may not think much of that, but to me, Hikari WAS the everything… Her beautiful eyes… Her beautiful smile… Her beautiful face… her beautiful-

"Daisuke!" I snapped upwards, looking around for whom had interrupted my thoughts, until the recognition of the voice hit me… Had I heard right? 

"Hey Daisuke!" Hikari ran up to me, gracefully, like the angel she is and sat down beside with one swift move. My cheeks burned slightly as her angelic voice played itself over and over again in my mind. I looked her pretty face over and smiled brightly. My day had just turned a whole lot better.

"Hey Hikari… You sure look uh… pretty today…" I mentally kicked myself for not using a better word. Pretty couldn't even BEGIN to describe how beautiful she is…

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks Dai, your such a sweetie." My heart jumped into my chest and I only kept grinning like the idiot I am.

"Yeah… I know…"

# 

# You're a moron, you know that don't you Dai? Yeesh quit being so full of yourself…

_Okay now here's your chance Daisuke, she told you that you're sweet, ask her out! Ask her out!_

I glanced around the park quickly for something to do, and spotted a small ice cream place. I grinned. Perfect.

"Hey Hikari… You uh… wanna go get ice cream? It's on me…"

_You really need to get a life Daisuke… I mean come on… Ice cream?_

Hikari smiled that sweet smile of her and stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up too. "Sure I'd love to!" 

_WOO HOO! She said yes! Shows you damn brain! …Daisuke I'm your brain… You're talking to yourself… And what's even worse is you're answering back…_

I kept grinning and began walking to the ice cream stand, noticing that Hikari wasn't letting go of my hand. I felt like I was the richest man alive.

I pulled out my wallet and looked at the different flavours of ice cream. The man working it smiled at me and Hikari.

"So, what will it be for you two?"

"Strawberry!"

"Whatever she's having…" I paid the guy and he handed us our cones. He smiled at us again.

"You two make a really cute couple ya know?" Hikari giggled and began leading me away, still grasping my hand.

"Thanks!" She said, I nearly fell over.

_Couple? COUPLE?! He said you make a cute couple and she said thanks! That means you're a couple!_

Of all the times I wanted to see Takeru, right now was one of them I wanted to dance around doing some victory dance shouting "IN YOUR FACE!" But he wasn't there, so all I could do was grin, and let her lead me to wherever the hell she wanted.

We sat down on a bench and continued eating our ice cream. We talked a lot, about what I'm not even sure. I think I was to busy staring at her the whole time…

I popped the rest of my cone in my mouth and grinned at Hikari, who had finished hers too. She looked at me and suddenly started laughing. I was confused.

"What?" She reached out and touched one of her precious fingers to my nose, wiping off the bit of ice cream that had mysteriously ended up there.

"You had ice cream on your nose silly!" She giggled and leaned forward kissing me on the cheek oh-so-suddenly. I went wide-eyed.

_… I JUST GOT KISSED! WOO HOO! OH GOD I'D LOVE TO SEE TAKERU'S FACE RIGHT NOW!!_

"Thanks for the ice cream Dai." I touched my cheek were she had kissed me. I was never going to wash my face again. I decided maybe I should tell her… I stared at my feet, feeling the blush crawl up on my tanned cheeks.

"Hikari… I know it's probably not that obvious… but uh… I kinda… sorta… like you… a lot…" I lifted my head, waiting for a reply. But noticed that Hikari wasn't there anymore. She was off the bench, staring at me, laughing… in the arms of Takeru…

_No…_

_ _

__"Not that obvious? Daisuke you have got to be kidding me!" Takeru chuckled and pulled Hikari closer to him, kissing her on the forehead. I just stared at them blankly. 

"I… I…" I couldn't talk. I felt like the biggest idiot in the world… Why hadn't I seen it before? She was only leading me on… And I fell into her trap… and all she can do is laugh…

"Daisuke didn't you know Takeru and I were going out? I thought everyone knew!" She laughed again. I didn't think it was such a pretty laugh anymore…

I could feel my heart sink into the bottom of my stomach… or rather the soles of Hikari's feet…

"I…" They kept laughing at me… together… I could feel tears beginning to fill my eyes. "I…" I didn't know what to say. My mind was a blank… Well almost… all I could think of was how much it hurt… I stared at my feet, fighting to keep the tears in my eyes.

_She doesn't care about me… this is all so funny to her…_

Suddenly I became very angry. The rage started from my stomach and filled me. I snapped my head up, throwing an angry glare to them both.

"How could you…" I whispered, I doubted they heard me. "How could you do this to me!" I shouted this time, causing them to both stop laughing and look at me. "What do you think I am?" I yelled furiously. Hikari tilted her head innocently.

"What do you mean Daisuke?" She inquired, as if she didn't know… This angered me even furthermore.

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I MEAN! DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU HIKARI! AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! I LAYED MY HEART OUT ON A SILVER PLATTER, AND YOU STEPPED ON IT! YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT!" I could hardly control my rage now… it felt so good to let it all out... "I AM NOT SHIT HIKARI! I'M HUMAN, JUST LIKE YOU!" My rage died rapidly and I was reduced to trying not to cry again… "I'm human too Hikari… and I have feelings…" I couldn't hold back anymore. I let myself sob, once. My eyes met with Hikari's, hers full of regret and guilt, mine full of pain and anger. I turned and started running.

"Daisuke I-'' I stopped, not turning around because of the tears flowing freely down my face.

"I don't want to hear it Hikari… You've done enough for one day…" With that I started running again, blinded by my pain and my tears…

Takeru's P.O.V. 

I watched as Daisuke ran out of the park. A searing pang of guilt making it's way to my stomach, causing me to feel horrible.

_Poor Daisuke… I had no idea he…_

Hikari watched with me, turning her head up, her gaze meeting mine, her face reflected the guilt and regret she felt, I knew she felt awful for what she had done to him…

"Takeru, I didn't mean to-'' I brought my finger to her lips, hushing her. She smiled hopefully at me, though I didn't return it. I couldn't, and I didn't think I could see someone so cruel either…

_Oh god… this is going to be hard…_

_ _

__I pulled away from her hug, leaving her standing in front of me, somewhat confused.

_ _

_I don't want to do this… but… what she did… I can't… stay with her… I just… can't… not when poor Daisuke is out there… in a state like this…_

"Hikari, that was the cruellest thing I have ever seen in my life…" I spoke with my heart. Despite all that had happened, even in the Digiworld, this was the worst thing to me. Hikari frowned, looking somewhat hurt.

"Your not… Takeru you can't be on his side…" I tilted my head down to stare at my feet, remaining silent.

"Hikari… I don't think we should see each other anymore…" I didn't lift my head… I wanted to avoid her eyes.

"Takeru… No… no… please… I…" She started crying then, I lifted my head to see her face buried in her hands. I stared down at her, feeling some pity for her. I knew she was truly sorry for what she did to Daisuke… but still… 

"Hikari… Please understand… After all that's gone on I realized I couldn't love someone like you… someone who plays with other's feelings…"

"I… Takeru I'm sorry please-''

"Hikari don't make this any harder… just go… please… please just go…" She looked at me, and nodded, tears still streaming down her face. She started walking, slowly at first, then quicker, and soon broke into a run.

"I HATE YOU TAKERU! I HATE YOUR GUTS!" She yelled, before running down a catwalk.

I started walking, deciding it would be best to look for Daisuke. I walked down numerous streets and alleys, and don't-ask-me-how but I found him. Huddled, shaking from the sobs he no longer held inside. I walked over and sat down beside him, my pity for Hikari vanishing with one glance at him.

_I can't believe she did this to him…_

"Daisuke…" I called out, softly. He kept on sobbing, not really noticing me. 

"Daisuke." I said it louder this time, hoping to catch his attention. I sighed, still no luck. With that I reached out, wrapping his hand in mine and pulled it away from his face. "Daisuke… you okay?"

Daisuke's P.O.V.

"Daisuke…" I could hear Takeru calling my name, but I didn't want anyone… especially him, seeing me like this…

"Daisuke." His voice was louder now; I still didn't pull my hand from my face. I really wanted him to just leave me alone, I didn't want him to see me, bawling like the baby I was. Finally I felt his warm hand grasping mine, and pulling it from my tear-streaked face. "Daisuke… you okay?" His voice was gentle, a hint of concern in it. I stared into the pools of blue that where his eyes, my heart somewhat jumping a bit, as if I was surprised and happy to see him there. I ignored the feeling and quickly wiped my eyes.

"Takeru…" I stared at my feet, unable to keep the tears from still streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry for what Hikari did to you… you don't deserve to be treated the way she treats you…" I bit my lip, trying not to start sobbing again at the pity he was giving me.

"Takeru I…" He leaned forward, pushing his finger to my lips. That shut me up, as well as turning my cheeks a shade of red. 

_ _

_Frick… Don't tell me I'm falling for Takeru…_

I'm not falling for Takeru… I'm NOT falling for Takeru…

"Daisuke… You don't have to say anything... I can tell by staring into your eyes that you want to cry, that you're hurt… So I'm here for you Dai… I'm here…" I stared into his eyes… His was close… so… close…

_I AM falling for Takeru… I AM falling for Takeru… oi…_

I then did something I never thought I would do in my life.

I leaned forward and kissed him.

Takeru's P.O.V.

"Daisuke… You don't have to say anything... I can tell by staring into your eyes that you want to cry, that you're hurt… So I'm here for you Dai… I'm here…" I cringed, waiting for him to say something like "Isn't that getting a little to close?" or to call me a fag or something. But there was nothing. Not even anger in his eyes, more of a dreamy look instead.

Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

My eyes widened in shock for a moment, but soon I found myself kissing him 

back… and enjoying it. All of a sudden he pulled back, panting, and stood up, fear in his eyes. I stared up at him, disappointed he had ended it so soon.

"Ta- Takeru I… I… I- I'm so- sorry, I- I- didn't, didn't-'' 

"Daisuke it's okay."

"I- I-''

"Daisuke I said it was okay." 

Daisuke's P.O.V.

"Daisuke I said it was okay." I looked at Takeru's eyes, he was so sincere… I couldn't believe I had just done that… 

"But Hikari and you and I and Hikari and-'' Takeru smiled warmly at me, taking my hands in his and pulling me back to the ground in front of him.

"Hikari and I are over… besides… I realized Daisuke, it's you I want…"

_Did I just hear right?_

"Wha- what?"

"You… Daisuke…" He looked scared of rejection, but my heart leaped for joy in my chest.

"I- Takeru… Love Takeru- I- I-'' I couldn't keep myself from stuttering. Takeru pulled me close to him and smiled down at me.

"I love you too Daisuke…"

THE END! (yay!)

**Keewin: Hey everyone! I hope you liked my fic! **

**Daisuke: I'm in love with Takeru?!?!**

**Keewin: Please Review it ^_^()**

**Daisuke: I'm in love with TAKERU?**

**Keewin *nods*: Sure, why not?**

**Daisuke *blinks and shrugs* whatever…**

**Keewin: Email with suggestions/criticism or comments if you want!**

**Daisuke (mumbling) As if they'd want to…**

**Keewin *ignores Daisuke* My email is [keewi_chan@hotmail.com][1], cya!**

** **

   [1]: mailto:keewi_chan@hotmail.com



End file.
